One peice missing
by Red Desert Demon
Summary: Okay first fan fic, not that great at writing Yaoi scene. Naruto has moved on and is now with Sai. When they go too the hot springs, things get steamy. SaiNaru. PerySasu


-Missing Piece-

Naruto Fan Fiction

One-shot

*****************************************

*Disclaimer: The world that this story is set in and all characters therein belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.*

*****************************************

**Desert Demon: **_*sigh* Finally finished. Took 3 days but hopefully it was worth it._

Spikes of soft pleasure trickled along his spin. His nerves tingling with each movement of the cold strokes of the paint brush danced along his back. Cerulean eyes drooped in relaxation taking in the soft glow of the candles littering the room. His senses sated in every possible way the only sound that he heard was their gentle breathing that mingled together. Finally his eyes closed as his breathing slowed to a softening beat. Feather soft golden locks fell over his eyes shrouding the blonde peaceful appearance.

Watching over his sleeping lover his paint brush graced the curves of his shoulders, back and sides. His blonde was a muse to his work and also a canvas to his art that no one else saw. Noticing each and every shiver that ran through his body , he smiled happily as the ebony stained bristles slide along his lower back reaching the boundary of the sheet that pooled around his hips. Tempted too slide the bedding down along his legs he stopped himself noting the fact that his fox had fallen asleep. Leaning over his back his cool breath washed calmly over the drying ink, confirming his mark as he had taken the blonde as his. Laying down beside him he rested along side his blonde listening to the drifting heartbeats that drew him too sleep.

Naruto was the first too awaken, his eyes heavy with sleep the palms of his hand drew across his eyes carefully not too damage his eyes but to remove all evidence of sleep. Taking note of his sleeping team mate beside him he bent his head pressing a kiss too his temple before sliding out of bed and into a pair of boxers. Padding towards the kitchen he halted mid stride in the remembrance of last night activates as he looked sidewards at the bathroom mirror. Seeing the his art work transferred too his body he felt happy. Taking the choice too leave the artwork alone he simply carried on his way too make breakfast. No ramen of course, he hated the blasted concoction.

Arousing from his sleep the raven took in his surrounding noting that the candles had dimmed out if existence leaving dried wax on the floor board. Running a hand through his tousled hair he rose from the bed following the heavenly scent that was food. "I am guessing by the smell of food that you are not making ramen then?" Sai cooed happily as he entered the kitchen noting the sexy blonde at the stove.

"No I'm not, I have no idea what had possessed me too eat that stuff. Nothing but fat in broth." Naruto shrugged plating up the food, turning he set a plate in front of the artist and smiled. "We have a mission today, so we have to get ready."

"Then we will eat and shower, and too save water we shall bath together." Sai smirked as he witnessed the faint blush that applied itself leisurely across the blonde's cheeks.

"Fine but later you will have too redo the painting on my back" Naruto smiled shyly, hating himself for being this prone to Sai's artwork which he truly loved. Taking the look that Sai was giving him cautiously he went about eating his food.

Taken aback by Naruto's request he smirked as the blonde took to eating his food. Apparently it seemed that he had thoroughly wooed his blonde and they both loved every minute of it.

Having eaten breakfast and thoroughly washing each other they left too Kohana's front gates as they saw both Sakura and Kakashi waiting for them. Apparently by the pissed look on Sakura's face and astonished on Kakashi's they were very late.

"HOW CAN YOU BE LATE!!" There went their hearing ability as they listened too Sakura screeching at them both. Naruto covered his ears as Sai shrugged. Both could not show their feeling openly so they were hidden. At this moment in time Sai really wanted to hurt the pink haired girl and taken Naruto back too the apartment and have his way with him. To his disappointment they were already leaving.

Tilting his head he questioned Sai's thoughts as he stood there motionless thinking. Waving a hand in front of his face he instantly froze as pale fingers wrapped around his wrist. A perverse smirk plastered on the raven features which made him swallow in apparent fear of what he was thinking about. "Sai, let go. I don't want to know what is going on in that mind of your's." Yelping as he was drawn too the artist a heated breath washed darkly over his neck sending pleasurable spikes down his back.

"I am thinking of taking you right here in the presence of everyone around us. Let them watch, I think that they might enjoy it actually" The artist whispered stroking the pad of his thumb along the inside of his wrist as he nibbled at his ear. Earning a gasp, he pulled away and walked away too his team members that watched in disbelief as Naruto was silenced and blushing.

Kakashi thought nothing of it as his attention was greatly focused on one little orange book that he held in gloved hands. His eyes scanning the words slowly.

"_No James we shouldn't, he might come home soon" Her hands fisted into the material of James's jacket as she looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion._

"_You are leaving him, why is this a bad thing? He is cheating on you anyway" James snapped causing Lisa too flinch._

_Tears welling in her eyes, she pulled away from him dropping her face into her hands………………_

No, he wouldn't let that get in the way of their love Kakashi mentally cried feeling for the characters and their forbidden love. James and Lisa were so far his favourite characters. He didn't want her evil cheating husband.

"Kakashi!" His thoughts brought too a abrupt end he peeked over the top of his book too look at his students. Naruto and Sakura, he didn't really count Sai, there was something going on between the artist and the blonde and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Clearing his throat he snapped his book shut sadly already mourning the words that he had read. "Yes what is it?"

"We are here Sensei" Sakura motioned her hand towards the village, small in size it gave a cosy feeling that Sakura loved. The canal surrounding the village seemed to be their only water source that entered one way and exited the next. It seemed that all year round they would be having water. It seemed peaceful in all aspects so they were not sure what could be causing such a disturbance.

Only one way to find out though. Time to enter the Village.

Walking down the centre of the street they watched as all the windows slammed shut. It was clear that they were not welcomed, even if they were sent by the Hokage. "Come let us go too the hot-springs were we can stay for the night. It seems we won't get any accommodation here" Kakashi signalled too where they would be staying.

Entering the Sakura Hot Spring's, Sakura and Naruto were both agape as they looked at the beautiful decorations. Each fall had sakura petals floating in mid air as they drifted from the centre of the room were the tree stood painted in all its glory. Even Sai was amazed by the design. "Wow." Both Sakura and Naruto muttered in unison.

As they had signed the seating arrangements went as followed. Sai and Naruto, Sakura had her own room and so did Kakashi. Apparently the blonde was doomed to be thoroughly screwed tonight, and the others had not a clue. Sigh.

--At the Hot Springs--

Sai purred happily feeling Naruto's hips flex against his. Naruto's tanned hands drew down his pale chest as muscles flexed and lurched beneath his finger tips. Both Sai and Naruto had left Sakura and Kakashi too their priorities. Sai had taken it upon himself too thoroughly wash Naruto. Having his hands slither over the blonde's wet skin he sighed, getting what he wanted Naruto was know riding him.

Pressing his lips too Sai's neck Naruto deftly sucked in his breath as his cock slid against internal gland. The shaft filling him was lifting with each of his strokes causing pleasured gasps to erupt from his throat.

"Sai, Naruto do you mind if I join you?" Sakura called out as she searched for them both in the steam.

Engrossed in his movements the high pitched called surprised him causing him too jump. The swift movement of as he pulled out and was re-entered caused him too slap a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry Sakura Naruto and I are preoccupied at the moment." Sai smirked thrusting up harshly into Naruto's body. Earning a cry his composure broke as his arms wrapped around his waist lifting him and pulling him down on his shaft driving into his body.

Hearing the cries Sakura saw them both through the clearing, seeing Naruto's pleasure stricken face as he moved against Sai in the water was too much for her too handle. Turning heel she left them quickly to finish up.

"Naruto I need you now" Sai growled out harshly as he lifted his blonde out of the water and setting him down on the soil. Seeing Naruto withering beneath him sent his blood on fire. Claiming him again and again was never enough. Sliding his hands down his sides to rest on his hips, he swiftly entered him once again. His groan mixing with Naruto's cry as he was buried deeply into his body.

Burring his face in the crook of Naruto's neck he slammed back into him earning a cry of pleasure. Entering the Naruto over and over he grunted as he felt his passage rhythmically clench around his pulsing shaft causing him too thrust harsher. Wrapping his hand around his erection he stroked him in time with his thrusts. Soon Naruto screamed his name as he convulsed as well as pulling Sai over the edge.

Collapsing over Naruto he sucked in cupfuls of air trying to calm his racing heart. The words that Naruto had been wanting too hear finally spilled form his mouth. "I love you Naruto." He murmured pressing chaste kisses to his chest.

Smiling softly he ran his fingers lightly over his back "I love you too"

From the background Obsidian eyes watched as the two embraced. Regretfully it seems that Naruto has found someone else too move on with. He wasn't needed anymore. He had found his missing piece. He wasn't needed, and frightening this town was a wasted effort to get him back.

**Desert Demon: **_This might not be the best thing that I have written, I myself have to agree. This was done over a coarse of three days and I wasn't with it mostly on the last day since I slept 3 hours before finishing it. So the ending is fuzzy. Oh well comment and I hope you enjoyed reading it. _


End file.
